


Just a touch

by PrettyOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, beautiful legs, bodypartfetish, day 2: bodypartfetish, day 2: dirty talk, nsfw bokuaka week, sex worker Akaashi, the mildest of smuts, very awkward, virgin Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOwl/pseuds/PrettyOwl
Summary: Bokuto decided, that he want to get rid of his stupid virginity.He is old enough, just won the lottery by pure luck and basically can do, whatever he wants, right?If the sex worker, that he ordered, wouldnt be so illegally gorgeous.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really explicit smut. More of nervous touching and Bokuto exploring Akaashis legs.  
> Also the dirty talk part is minor, but its still there if you squint! :D  
> It's also not really that long, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> English is not my mother-tongue, please keep that in mind.

„I am sorry, Bokuto-san... But what exactly did you order me for, if not for sex?“ The eyes of the man infront of him, a mysterious mix of grey, blue and green, lie on him, heavy, patiently waiting for an answer. His long, beautiful legs now crossed over one another as he sits on the slightly dishelved bed, lace covering his private parts, connecting to garder stockings and belt.  
Bokuto swallows.

He really didn't know, what went on inside his head, when he called the agency; the business card lying next to his phone on his mahagony nightdesk, presenting the very delicate profile of the man, who sits infront of him right now, heavy-hooded eyes sporting a sense of sensuality. 

Kuroo told him, that he could do whatever he wanted with his life, especially after winning the god damn lottery first try. So he did, calling the agency on a whim in a sense of urgent hornyness, demanding for the man on the business card, to get rid of this very frustrating, very embarassing virginity of his. Not, that he actually said it like that.

But now, that this gorgeous artwork of god is infront of him, Bokuto doesn't know what to do, even though the erection inside his pants is very prominent, very present, especially to Akaashis eyes.

The sex worker sighs silently, but a slight smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. „Are you nervous?“  
Bokuto blinks, once, twice, still searching for his usually strong and loud voice.

Akaashi takes this as a yes, leaning forward and crawling over to Bokuto in a very seductive way, making sure to present, what he got. 

Another painfully dry swallow follows and the heat rises like a volcano to Bokutos head. Those beautiful long fingers reach out to him, ghosting over his still dressed legs. „Don't be. I'll be gentle, I promise... Just let me guide you.“

The whisper goes right into Bokutos ear, traveling down his body directly into his crotch. The taller man squirms a bit, closes his eyes, trying to will himself into a calmer demeanor, but he can't help but think about, how god damn sexy Akaashi is, especially with those stockings. A body, sculptured by angels, lean long muscles to drool over. Perfect, flawless skin and shiny, black curls framing this gorgeous face, irises like jewels guarded by heavy eyelids and full eyelashes. And his ass. Bokuto thought he could die on spot, if he was allowed grope it, shamelessly.

Another sensual whisper reaches his ear, one full of lust and he swears, he can feel Akaashis lips against his earlobe. „Let me see, how much your body can take, Bokuto-san. Let me see, how you lose your mind over my touch... Just be a good boy and I will give you an unforgettable night.“ 

Yep. That definitely is something Bokuto didn't know, he was into, but now, that Akaashi was whispering all those things in his ear, hot breath against heated skin, he knew he was done for. 

He could feel his pants being opened, zipper surring, as it gets pulled down. Another flash of heat joins his already flaming cheeks and a knot of anxiety forms under the gentle hand inside his pants, as it gets a little too much.  
Way too overwhelming. He couldnt deal with this, not like this.

He grabs Akaashi by his shoulders, who startles at the force of Bokutos grip, eyes wide in confusion, as Bokuto pushes him away and begins to stutter out. „I-- I'mmavirgin!“ 

This time it is Akaashi, who blinks once, twice. Then he tilts his head in the most angelic way, eyebrows going down in confusion.

„Then I really dont understand. Again, why did you call a sex worker, if you are hesitant to sleep with them?“

Bokuto blushes furiously, his calloused fingers digging into Akaashis delicate skin. „I... I just thought you were really, really pretty on that card and I... wanted to see you in real life. And-- I intended to have sex with you, but now that you are in front of me-- I-- I just can't.“ 

The confession causes a long, long silence. 

Then another long sigh ripples from Akaashis lips, professionalism slipping from his face. „You know, I won't force you to do things, you dont want to do. But you need to tell me, what you want. I am more than willing to give you a good time, but clock's ticking, you see?“

„I just... want to appreciate your body?“

This time, Akaashis eyebrows rise.

„Is that all? You really don't want more?“ 

„Y-yea...“ 

Another way too long second passes, then the raven-haired nods in simple agreement. „You paid and this is nothing on my taboo-list, so... How would you like to „appreciate my body“?“ 

He carefully frees himself from Bokutos grasp, sits back on the bed, leaning on his hands, so the taller man has a good view of his entire front.

„Like... this?“

Bokuto nods, trembling fingers reaching out to touch the rough fabric of the stockings, but hesitate at last second.

„Don't worry, Bokuto-san. Just touch me.“

The owl-haired man nods and bites his lower lip, as he finally plants his big hand on this godly thigh.  
It felt warm under his hand, firm. Akaashi seemed to do sports or at least kept himself fit- Bokuto didn't want to think that this was the result of his job, but he still kept wondering what the curly haired did, to keep in shape. 

Deep in thoughts, Bokutos fingers wandered up, following the stockings to the part, where they didn't cover Akaashis skin anymore and this time, he didnt hesitate- let his fingertips roam over the warm flesh beneath them, marveling at the softness of said skin.

A soft sigh escaped Akaashis lips, as he watched his customer do, as he pleased, curiosity caught in the blue-green eyes about the mans desires.  
Bokuto didn't notice.

As his fingers got dangerously close to Akaashis private parts, the younger man started to bite his lip, preparing himself to be touched by the other, but the sensation on his thigh quickly fled again, downwards, back to the middle part, where Bokutos golden eyes were glued to, as if he held a treasure.

„M... may I?“, the taller man asked, as he dared to let his fingertips slip beneath the edge of Akaashis stockings.

The younger man only nodded, smiling slightly as Bokuto started to pull at his clothing, trying to be gentle but forgetting, that the stocking is connected to Akaashis belt.With a quick movement, the sex worker unhooked the strap and Bokuto nearly toppled over, as the stocking practically flew off of Akaashis leg. 

The black haired laughed lightly under his breath, trying to keep it hidden, so Bokuto wouldn't complain, but the taller man just stared at Akaashi, as if he'd just revealed the greatest secret in the universe.

„That-- that was pretty too.“, Bokuto said shyly, as he proceded to touch Akaashis now bare leg, ears tomato red. 

A soft expression washed over Akaashis face. „Thank you...“  
He is used to people complimenting his body, but no one ever said anything about the sound of his voice or his laugh (if they ever heard it), so it was indeed quite flattering.

As a response Akaashi lifted his naked leg high, right beneath Bokutos nose, letting him ogle it up close, making sure it looked presentable to the other.

„You... shaved them?“ Bokuto merely asked, as his fingers started to explore the form of Akaashis calves, soft tips gently following the dents and bulges to memorize them. 

„You didn't notice before?“ 

„N... no.“

Akaashi chuckles. „Do... you like it?“

For a short moment, Bokutos full hand rests around Akaashis calf, liking how it fits perfectly in his hand, before he moves his hand upwards, resting it behind Akaashis knee, where the skin is even softer.

„...yes. I didn't know before, but I think I really like shaved legs.“

Akaashi smiles. Many of his customers appreciate it, when he shaves his legs, even though it is considered unmanly in some ways, but he himself likes it too; likes to feel soft, hairless skin against skin when he snuggles up into his own bed at night.

He comes back to reality, when he feels a cold breeze flowing over his shin, Bokuto breathing in his scent, as he'd have lost the awkward shyness, he presented before. 

„You smell like... like... really good.“, he states, at a loss of words, but golden orbs quickly fill with anxiety, as he looks up at Akaashi, heated cheeks so close and warm to his leg, that the sex worker could feel the warmth radiating from it. „Was that creepy?“

The black haired only raised an eyebrow but smiled nevertheless. 

„A little bit, but... its fine, Bokuto-san. Thats what I am here for.“

Bokuto nods, still taken aback about following his instincts, but he seems to forget about it quickly, as his eyes follow Akaashis shin down to his foot, starting to obverse it, as his hands wrap around the base, feeling the bow, the heel, the toes.

This is something, that makes Akaashi slightly uncomfortable, yet he is more occupied with the look on Bokutos face, as he marvels Akaashis foot. So sweet and strangely innocent.

„I... I am not into feet.“, Bokuto suddenly states. „But yours are really... really nice, too.“

„You dont have to justify anything, Bokuto-san. Please keep enjoying yourself.“ Akaashi quickly provides, trying to make the other feel more comfortable, as he just felt the need to explain himself, but somehow it falls on deaf ears, as Bokuto continues. 

„Like.. all of your leg, Akaashi. I havent seen anything so beautiful in my entire life-- I just ordered you with only knowing your face and this is what you present to me.“  
A sudden darkness washes over Bokutos face. „I cant help it, but I feel jealous of your other customers.“

Oh. This was definitely a red flag for any sex worker, really, but this time, Akaashi wanted Bokuto to explain himself, yet he didnt provide additional information. 

„The only thing that the others are having more than you, Bokuto-san, is actual sex. You dont need to feel envious of them. I make sure that each and every customer is satisfied to the fullest... and I will do my best for you too.“

Bokuto looks up at Akaashi, as if he forgot entirely what Akaashi is and that this isn't a casual one night stand. 

„R-right--“ Bokuto nods. He forces the irrationality into the back of his mind. Right now, he should focus on what lies before him. 

This time definitely more hungry, Bokutos fingers glide up Akaashis leg in heat, pressing down into the soft side of his inner thigh, before continuing his journey over the side of akaashis lace underwear and up to his flawless abdomen. 

„Enough of my leg?“

Bokuto nods, fingers traveling over Akaashis stomach, mustering out the abs, that are build beneath his skin.

Another soft noise comes from Akaashis lips, as he lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes, Bokuto hovering over him to devour him with his fingers and eyes. 

The sex worker didnt expect of his client to lean down, careful lips kissing the softest spot of Akaashis stomach, before they move up to Akaashis chest, greeting his nipples, warm and waiting.

A groan flows past Akaashis lips, like honey, sweet and thick, enjoying the attention on his chest. 

He could hear Bokuto moving restlessly. He knew the sound of a hand gliding into underwear by heart and he was actually relieved, that Bokuto started to touch himself. That meant, he really wanted to have sexual satisfaction, the reason Akaashi came for and nothing else.

Akaashi lets out another sound, this time more seductively, needy, demanding of Bokutos attention, as the other starts to explore his possibilities, to move his tongue over Akaashis hardening nipples.  
Encouraged by the noises, Bokuto proceded to toy with the flesh beneath his tongue, teeth scraping softly over the sensitive spot, making Akaashi moan out more. 

His hand, deeply buried in his pants, sped up. He had been hard the entire time, the attention of his hand was wanted and needed.  
The taller man growled out against Akaashis skin, losing himself a bit in the rhythm of his hand, as his other one sneaks up over Akaashis stomach to pinch the sex workers second bud, making him react in the most delicious way.

As Bokuto comes into his hand and half across over Akaashis stomach, the dark-haired mans fingers are twisted into the salt and pepper strands, enjoying the attention, keeping the other close to his chest. It was really a virgin-move, Akaashi thought to himself, to come so early, but found it quite endearing, as Bokutos face turned another deep shade of red, as if he meant to masturbate in secret. 

„I... shit-“

„Shhh, Bokuto-san... Its fine.... Did you enjoy it?“ Akaashi asks, softness woven into his voice. 

„I... uhm.. yea.“, the taller one nods, looking at his hoodie, that also accidently caught some specks of white. „Oh shi--.. god dammit.“ The curse was half interrupted, as Bokuto quickly wiped his hand on his clothing and shortly afterwards pulled his pullover off of himself, over his head, messing up his hairstyle into a charming bedroom look.

Akaashi felt utterly betrayed, as he laid eyes on Bokutos perfectly sculpted, naked chest, muscle flowing seemlessly into muscle. And god. Those biceps were illegal. How did he not notice them before???

The younger one couldnt control the unprofessional heat that went right into his southern regions, turning the lingerie suddenly into something very restricting.  
He would forever regret it, if he didnt try, as he leaned up to Bokuto, who seemed way too flustered about what just happened. 

A long hand lands right on top of Bokutos biceps, making the taller one startle, feeling the muscle beneath his fingers hungrily. 

„I am free after work, Bokuto-san. Want me... to return the favor?“

Confusion, but at the same time intense desire flows into his golden orbs, as Bokuto stares wide-eyed into those beautiful eyes of the other, full of longing and lust.

Guess, the bodyworship wasn't over yet.


End file.
